


Magic (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It began as a game, calling one another pet names but somewhere along the line it became more real.





	Magic (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> “Love can sometimes be magic, but magic can sometimes be just an illusion” Found this quote but it didn’t reference who is was from 
> 
> I added my own bit to the end (Top part not mine... bottom part mine)


End file.
